Camping trip
by SoRaZuRe
Summary: Mikan, Natsume and ruka goes camping... what will happen?
1. Camp?

Author's Notes: Well… this is my new fanfics… it's just a short fic… but it will be having a few chapters… please cope with it… and oh… I'm sorry if I hadn't been updating my other fic… Rescue… it's because I can't think of something to do for a great ending… I'm really sorry… and if you could, can you please give suggestions for a perfect ending on Rescue...? Well, if you don't mind… anyways, please review!

**_Blah_**- Natsume's thoughts

Blah- normal text

Disclaimer: If 1 plus 1 is equal to 4, I own GA… but if it's not… then I don't…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Yay! We're going to a camp!" Mikan shouted excitedly after hearing the news from Narumi-sensei

"And it's not just an ordinary camp… it's a valentine's camp…" the blond-haired teacher added

"A valentine's camp?" Mikan asked with a confused face…

"Baka! It's a camp wherein we celebrate Valentine's Day… you're such an idiot, idiot…" Hotaru explained as she glared her deep-purple eyes to her "best friend's" idiotic face…

"Oh, I see…"

"Umm… Hotaru, you shouldn't be too harsh to Mikan, you know…" Yuu Tobita or Iinchou said

"Hmm…" was the reply…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Natsume didn't have much choice… he had to go with her to central town, or else his best friend would… and he detests to that… he doesn't like it when they are together… Mikan's eyes looked straight into his, waiting for his reply…

"Really? You would?"

"Yeah…"

"Yay!" she yelled jumping up and down…

_**Just don't go with Ruka…**_

"Why do you want to go anyway, little girl?" Natsume asked ignoring his thoughts

"Well… I have to prepare for the camp… I have to buy some stuff…"

"Camp? What camp?"

"You don't know? Typical of you, Natsume…"

_**Camp? I'm not interested… but-**_

"And oh! I asked Ruka if he wanted to come and he said yes…"

_**What! Oh no! If I don't go, then they'd be alone together… but her other friends are there with her, right?**_

"Unfortunately, Yuu and Hotaru can't come because they have something too urgent to miss…"

_**WHAT!**_

"…" he didn't reply, thinking…

"Natsume?"

"Uh… Huh?"

"We have to go or the bus will leave us…" she explained

"Come on, idiot…" he said

"Hmph!" she pouted and ran to follow him…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-At Central Town-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Wow! Look at that!" she said as she marveled at the things placed on the shelves… while Natsume just watched from behind… watching her smile…

_**Why am I always looking at her? Can't I just look away… look at something else? Why couldn't I take my eyes off her…?**_

He shrugged the thoughts off as they went to the counter to get all the items checked… and after a while they went out the store…

"Natsume, Would you like to eat? Let's go there!" Mikan said pointing at the nearby coffee shop

Natsume just nodded…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Thanks for going with me, Natsume-kun!" she smiled at him… he turned and blushed

_**Natsume-kun? Where did that come from?**_

He turned again to look at her but all he saw was Mikan ready to leave…

"Wait! Mikan!"

"Huh? What?"

"Uhh… I'm going…"

"Huh? Where?"

"To camp…"

"Oh!" she smiled…

"But I bet I won't be enjoying because you're going too…" he added

"Well… I guess I won't go then!" She turned and walked… fast…

"Idiot!"

"Huh?"

"I was just joking…"

She smiled at those words… she glanced at him… and whispered

"I was too…" she blushed and ran off…

_**She blushed? Could it mean that…? No… of course not…**_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Author's Notes: Well… that's chapter one! Sorry if it's OOC… Please review! I'm not sure if you'll like it… but cope with me… I'm depressed and inspiration isn't visiting me… and I would just like to ask… do you think I should add Tsubasa-sempai to the love triangle of Natsume, Mikan and Ruka? I'll be waiting for your suggestions!

Natsume: It's short…

Me: I'm sorry… I can't think of anything else…

Natsume: Well… I'm not expecting you to think… I don't even know if you a brain…

Me: What do you mean! I have a brain… though it's a bit small… and stop being such a meanie…

Mikan: Yeah! You're such a meanie… Natsume…

Natsume: Where did you come from?

Mikan: She invited me…

Natsume: You did, Aya?

Me: Yeah… I'm the authoress here!

Mikan: Anyways! Please review, minna-san! Criticisms are highly accepted!


	2. nice when you get used to it

Author's Notes: Hi! Hi! Everyone! Thanks for all of those who review! Actually… I'm expecting many criticisms because of my spelling and grammar… (darn MS word) but still, I'm so happy you guys liked my stories… please review… Some says that I should not add Tsubasa in this fic… some says I should… More suggestions please! I need to get at least 10 suggestions… and oh! This fic is dedicated to:

Janine07

Fudge chocoholic (Mascians Rock!)

Neil

And her sister…

Blah – Normal text

_Blah _– Natsume's thoughts

**_Blah_** – Mikan's thoughts

Disclaimer: God owns everything in this world… and I don't…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!" the alarm clock Hotaru gave her rang loudly…

"It's sure is a very loud alarm clock…" she said, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand…

She yawned…

_**I can't believe its morning already…**_

"Oh… I forgot… it's camping today…" she said…

There was a long pause…

"OH NO! IT'S CAMPING TODAY!" a loud yell could be heard in the whole academy…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

She was running as fast as she could trying her best not to bump onto anyone who blocks her way… she was running… running… towards someone!

"OUCH!" she yelled, she stood up…

"Can you please stop shouting! You woke me up already… Idiot…"

"Oh… Natsume-kun… I'm sorry…" she said, bowing her head…

_Natsume-kun?_

"Anyways… I have to go… Or the bus will leave me…"

"Idiot…"

"Huh?"

"You're 45 minutes early…" he smirked

"Really? Oh… I guess my watch is advanced…"

"Typical for an Idiot like you…" he walked away…

"Wait! Natsume-kun…"

A blush crept to his cheeks…

_Why does she always call me Natsume-kun? It's so Mikan of her to do that… but still, it sounds nice… What! What am I thinking!_

"What is it, little girl?"

"Since we're early… why don't we go somewhere? You know, take a walk or something…"

"C'mon…"

"Huh?"

"I know where to go…"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Oh… Hotaru… what do you want?" Ruka asked

"Keep an eye on my Mikan while you're in camp…"

"Huh?"

"I don't want anything bad to happen… if you fail… you have to…"

"WHAT!" he shouted surprised…

"You'll have to do that… if you fail, of course…"

"O-okay…" Ruka said with disappointment in his voice…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Wow! The view here's very nice!" Mikan exclaimed…

"And it's cool here too!" She added

"Would you sit down…? Someone might see you…"Natsume exclaimed in an annoyed voice…

She stood for a while but then she sat down… beside him…

_Huh? What's she doing! Is she out of her mind! Sitting down next to me…?_

"It feels nice when you get used to it… neh? Natsume-kun?" She smiled…

_She's smiling at me… better to ignore her or she'll know…_

"Ruka's right…"

"Huh?"

"It's nice to be with you once you get used to it…"

No reply…

_So… Ruka said that huh?_

_**What's he thinking? Well… I said the truth and that's that…**_

"You know what?" Natsume said coldly…

"What is it, Natsume-kun?"

"If you don't stand up… we're gonna be late…"

"W-WHAT!"

Mikan's been sitting on the side of Natsume's shirt… so he couldn't stand up…

"Idiot…"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

In the bus going to camp…

"Where will you sit, Natsume?" Ruka asked

"At the back… You?"

"Here at front…"

"Okay…" Natsume said as he walked towards the back… he sat down and closed his eyes…

_It's gonna be three days with Ruka, her and these jerks…_

He opened his eyes and saw Mikan… entering the bus…

_Where will she sit…?_

Mikan was confused… where will she sit? She saw Anna and Nonoko… but their seats are full… she saw her Tsubasa-sempai… but he's already with Misaki… She saw Ruka… with no one… she walked towards him…

"Ruka-pyon… can I sit here?" she asked politely…

"Well… sure!" was his reply then he smiled… she sat down… Ruka blushed… Mikan saw this…

"You ok, Ruka-pyon?"

"Yup!"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_What! She's sitting beside… Ruka!_

His face was hot of anger… he felt like burning something… murmur could be heard like 'Is the air conditioner on? It's hot' or 'Is the aircon broken?' but he ignore it… he was certainly jealous…

"Natsume-kun? Can I sit here?" Sumire asked

"No…" was his flat reply… Sumire ended up sitting besides somebody else…

_Why's she sitting beside him?_

He kept asking…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Author's Notes: So… did you guys like it? And oh… if I'm not getting anymore suggestions about Tsubasa… I might add him up… so please! Your pleasure depends on your suggestions… Please review okay? You guys are good reviewers!

Mikan: Good thing Natsume didn't blow the bus up! Phew!

Natsume: what was that little girl? (Glares at Mikan…)

Mikan: oh… nothing! Nothing at all…

Me: you guys really look so kawaii… you know?

Natsume: Shut up, Aya or I'll burn you…

Me: (Shuts up…)

Mikan: (Blushes madly…)

Natsume: You too… little girl…

Mikan: (Shuts up too)

Yoichi-kun: And now the two hags are shut… please review everyone!

Natsume: (Thumbs up)


	3. Meet the camp maiden

Author's Notes: Hi everyone! Thank you all for reading this fic of mine… (Even though I'm not receiving many reviews…) but that's ok! I'm just glad you all are reading it! Please cope with the OOC-ness and just to inform you… they're still in elementary… so they're at least 11 years old… if there are questions… don't hesitate to ask! And special thanks to:

Danavalkyrie – is the spelling right?

Janine 07 – hey thanks!

Fudge chocoholic – thanks for those pics!

Mikan: let's get on with the story…

Me: yeah!

Natsume: Idiots…

Disclaimer: it's not mine…

Blah – normal text

_Blah _– Natsume's thoughts

**_Blah_** – Ruka's thoughts

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"wwwwaaaaahhhhh…." Mikan yawned and stretched after waking up from her deep slumber…

"Ruka-pyon? Are we there yet?" she asked

"Uhh… not yet…"

"What! Five hours of traveling and we're still not there? Waaahhh…"

"Don't worry, Mikan… just another thirty minutes and we'll be there…"

"Okay…" she nodded

Silence…

"Umm… Ruka-pyon…?"

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Can I…?"

"Can you what?"

"Can I rest on your… shoulders?" she said, blushing…

_**What the!**_

Ruka too… was blushing…

"Sure…" he replied

"Thanks…" she said as she laid her head on his shoulders…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_WHAT! What is that girl doing! I can't see them… Must… see… what… the… hell… they… are… doing…_

Natsume stood up…

_Mikan… so she does like Ruka… but I'm not giving up… I'll wait…_

He thought… jealousy took over him…

_I will not give up… ever!_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"YAY! We're here!" she shouted cheerfully as the two of them (Ruka and she) went out the bus…

"You're really hyper, Mikan…" Ruka said as he stared at her smile… Mikan nodded and looked at the bus door…

"Aren't we going to wait for Natsume?" she asked

"Oh… I guess we have to wait for him…" he replied

She smiled…

They waited for Natsume…

"Yo! Ruka…"

"Oh… Natsume… you're here…"

"C'mon…" he said dragging Ruka by the wrist…

"Wait… Natsume… where are we going?"

"We have to talk…"

"Oh… okay…"

…

'Where are they going?' she asked herself

'Well… maybe they're just going to talk' she thought and walked away…

…

"Natsume…!"

"I won't give up to you, Ruka…"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about that girl…!"

"You mean Mikan…?"

No response…

"Well, me too… I'm not giving her up…"

No reply…

"But I wish this will not affect our friendship, Natsume…"

He nodded…

Ruka smiled…

"To all the campers… please go to your dorm rooms now… please go to your dorm rooms now…"

"So… I guess we have to go then…"

"Un…" was his reply…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Hey… Ruka-pyon! Natsume-kun… the orientation will be starting soon… hurry up!" Mikan exclaimed as she banged on the door of the two boys…

"I'll be right there, Mikan!" Ruka shouted

"Stupid girl…" was Natsume's reply…

In the orientation…

"Hello campers!" a woman in her mid-twenties entered the stage and greeted the campers… she had Dark teal eyes and Dark bluish-green hair… she had the curves every man could wish for and her silky skin was obvious…

"Welcome to the Alice Valentine's Camp 2006!" she added as many campers cheered at her beauty…

"Thank you, Thank you… anyway! I'm Yui Fushimi and I will be the camp maiden…" (The camp maiden is a woman who always presides on the orientation and happenings in the camp… and of course! She's also an Alice…)

"Wow! She's gorgeous…" Mikan exclaimed…

_Compared to you, you're much more gorgeous…_

"Natsume-kun? Don't you agree?"

"Whatever…"

"I'm an Alice graduate and my Alice is… the love Alice! I can make a person fall in love with another person with just a snap of a finger… I can also make them hate each other!"

"And she also has a great Alice!" Mikan added

"Ne? Ruka-pyon?"

Ruka nodded and smiled…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The orientation has ended and it's now time to sleep… Mikan's dorm room is besides Natsume and Ruka's is besides Natsume as well… Natsume's between the two…

"Well then… Good night Ruka-pyon! Good night Natsume-kun!" Mikan said as she yawned…

"Good night Mikan!" Ruka replied

"…" Natsume's reply was silence…

She then bade good night to the two and went inside her dorm room… while the two just stood there…

"Natsume-kun… huh?"

"Shut up…"

Ruka giggled

Natsume smiled…

"Good night…"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Author's Notes: Well… that's Chapter three… I guess I will be adding Tsubasa in the next chapter… but I won't be updating soon because we have to go to Bicol because of a concert… anyways… please read my latest fic… "Ang gusto ko sa'yo" it's in Filipino… so… please review everyone!

Natsume: Nothing special with the chapter…

Me: I know but in the next… I'll make you suffer a lot…

Natsume: What was that, Aya! (Burns my hair)

Me: Put it out! Put it out!

Mikan: Hey! Don't do that!

Natsume: It's her fault anyway…

Mikan: Whatever… please review everyone!


	4. The Couple's Marathon

Author's Notes: Hi guys! Sorry for the very, very late update… I've been suffering Writer's Block so I hope you could forgive me… I really am sorry… actually, I can't think of anything to write… all that keeps on popping on my head is a song fic I've been planning to write… anyways… thanks to all the people that keeps up with my stories… I really appreciate your reviews!

Natsume: Hey!

Me: What is it, Natsume?

Natsume: You don't have anything to write, huh?

Me: Yeah… you're right…

Natsume: Well… I expect that from an idiot…

Me: Hey!

Disclaimer: Don't own Gakuen Alice or any of the characters… I just own Yui Fushimi…

Blah – normal text

_Blah – _Ruka's or anybody's thoughts

**_Blah_** – Natsume's thoughts

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was a peaceful morning in the camp site… The sun, majestically rising from its great slumber… birds chirping and flying… Leaves and buds are glowing with life… the dew drops gently dropping from the leaves to the green grass… the wind singing its serene song…

…

…

…

"WWWAAAAKKKEEE UUUPPPP, CCCAAAMMMPPPEEERRRSSS!"

Moaning and groaning could be heard from every dormitory, students of the academy still dressed in their night clothing are swarming around the bathroom to get their daily routines done… well… except for one girl…

Mikan Sakura…

Yes, she's still sleeping… she is a heavy-sleeper after all… the only thing that could wake her is either Hotaru's Baka Gun or direct shouting to her ears…

"N-Natsu… Me…" she mumbled when…

"CCAAAMMMPPEERR!"

"Wwwhhhhaaaa!" was her surprised reply… The camp maiden saw her still sleeping that she decided to confront her…

"Wake up, sleepy head…" Yui said

"Huh? Morning already…?" she complained

"Oh… c'mon sleepy head… the activities will start in thirty minutes…" The camp maiden explained

"Wha! Thirty minutes!" and with that she rushed to her bag, pulled out a new set of clothes and went straight to the bathroom… Yui surprised at the girl's sudden change of mood just giggled…

_This is gonna be pretty interesting…_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Ruka-pyon! Natsume-kun!" Mikan called with her usual cheerful voice…

"I see you're awake, Mikan…" Ruka said and Mikan nodded then she turned her attention to Natsume whose currently blushing 7 shades of red because of Mikan's consistent calling of 'Natsume-kun'…

"Ne… Natsume-kun? Did you sleep well?" Mikan asked

"Why should you care, huh? Polka-dots?" Natsume replied

"Hmph! I only asked because I was worried!" she pouted

_She was worrying about me…?_

"Anyway, Ruka-pyon… When will the activities start? I lost track of the time…"

"Oh… In about… 15 minutes…"

"Okay… it's still a long time… why don't we go somewhere before it starts?"

Ruka looked at his best friend who seems to be enjoying looking at Mikan…

"Why don't we go there?" He said pointing at a bench nearby…

"C'mon!" was Mikan's cheery reply…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Tsubasa, you have to tell her!" Misaki said

"I know, I know… but I'm afraid…"

"Darn it, Tsubasa! Afraid of what?"

"Afraid of rejection… and I'm also afraid that…"

"That what…?"

"That I might lose her trust… our friendship…" Tsubasa said, his eyes covered with his bangs and his voice trembling…

"Don't worry about it, Tsubasa…"

"…"

"I know Mikan won't lose your friendship that easily…" she said while patting his friend on the back

He simply smiled…

"Thanks…"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Okay campers! It's me again! Yui Fushimi! The camp maiden! In this day's activity… we'll be having a marathon!"

Oohs and Ahhs could be heard from the flock of people in front of the stage…

"Okay people, listen up! This marathon will not be an ordinary marathon… it's a couple's marathon… it doesn't matter if your partner is a boy or a girl… as long as you have a partner… okay… we'll start with the pairings…"

(Anyways… the campers are divided to five teams… team A, team L, team I, team C, and team E… so it will be easier to pair… Tsubasa, Misaki, Mikan, Ruka and Natsume are all in team C…)

"Each team will be given a bowl… in each bowl, there are pieces of paper which have numbers in them… the couple who have the same number are partners… Okay campers! After all of the teams are paired up… you have to meet me in the track!"

"Okay Team C! let's gather round and pair!" Tsubasa said (he's the leader of team C)

After a while, all the team C members have their respective numbers…

"Ruka-pyon? What's your number?" Mikan asked Ruka who seemed to be spaced out…

_I wish we could be the same number… oh, God, please…_

"Ruka-pyon?"

"Uh-huh?"

"You seem to be spaced out, you alright?"

"Uhh… yeah sure!"

"So… What's your number?"

"Huh?" He looked down at the piece of paper clutched in his hands…

_27…_

"Mine's 27… and you?"

"Oh… Mine's 14… Well that's ok! Ne… Ruka-pyon?"

_So we're not partners… this sucks…_

"How about you, Natsume-kun?"

"27…"

"Really? So you and Ruka are partners!"

"What!" Both said in chorus looking at each other with wide eyes…

_**WHAT THE HECK! Damn! I wanted Mikan to be my partner…**_

"Ahh! Tsubasa-sempai!" Mikan called as her love-struck sempai ran towards her…

"Mikan! So… What's your number?" Tsubasa asked

"Oh! Mine's 14… and y…" She started but she was cut off…

"Really! Then we're partners, Mikan!" Tsubasa yelled with joy as he lifted her up in the air…

"Really! Yay!" Mikan shouted as well… while the other two boys just stood their and glared at the guy who was flirting with the girl they love…

_**Jerk… I'll kill you someday…**_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It's Team C's turn to race…

"Okay campers! Each pair will be tied on the leg so you have to use your cooperation and timing on this one… ready, set, GO!"

And the gun shot was fired!

The leading pair was Misaki and Sumire's seaweed brother…

The second pair is Anna and Nonoko…

The third pair is Mikan and Tsubasa and

The fourth in the lead is Ruka and Natsume…

&&&

"Ne… Tsubasa-sempai…? Am I slowing you down?"

"Of course not! Why did you ask…?"

Mikan blushed…

"Well… it's because I..."

"You…?" Tsubasa asked… eager to hear what Mikan will say…

"It's because I…"

"…"

"I… I… I'm thirsty…"

"What! That's all!"

"Well… I'm sooo thirsty!"

"Don't worry, Mikan…" he said bending down… making his face just inches away from Mikan…

"I'll quench your thirst later…" he said and smiled

Mikan blushed a hundred shades of red…

Tsubasa grinned…

"We have a race to win…"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Meanwhile… With Ruka and Natsume…

"What are those two doing?" Ruka asked

"That idiot… she doesn't think before she act…"

"That's so typical of you… Natsume-_kun_…"

"Shut up, Ruka…"

"Anyway… why is she blushing…?"

"Maybe it's because of that jerk…"

"Hehe… Jealous are you…?"

"Am not! Shut up…"

Ruka giggled…

Natsume smirked

"Whatever…"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Author's Notes: Wow! That was long! Anyway! Thanks to Sherly, my ex-classmate! (Hey! Salamat sa pakikipagchat mo sa akin ha!) I really am sorry for the late update… and oh! And next chapter will be posted soon! I promise… as of now… indulge yourselves with this chapter… Can you believe it! It's actually long!

Natsume: Yeah… Whoop-dee-doo… I'm sooo hyper… why the long chapter anyways, Aya…? (oh no, he's pissed)

Me: Well, it's to apologize for being so late… you know…

Natsume: You were late because you're an idiot…

Me: (Cries and Hugs Tsubasa…) Tsubasa… he's teasing me again…

Tsubasa: Hey… Natsume… you shouldn't tease cute girls…

Natsume: (glares) She's not cute… she's an idiot…

Me: Waaahhh!

Tsubasa: C'mon… Don't cry…

Misaki: While our authoress is crying her eyes out… I'm just here to say something… Please review everyone!

Natsume: Idiots…


	5. Hates you?

Author's Notes: Hi guys! I'm back with another chapter of Camping Trip… I'm really sorry if I haven't been updating lately… I'm sorry for the late update… Anyways… I'm informing all of you that the school days are gonna start soon… so if I'm not updating… feel free to use the Baka Gun, Alright? Good…

Hotaru: Aya… You're my money maker…

Me: Thanks! Hey? What do you mean by that?

Hotaru: (sighs)

Thanks to the following…

Danavalkyrie

Janine07

Fudge Chocoholic

Trisha1511

MatsuJun

And those who review and read my stories…

Disclaimer: It's not mine… Please… I'm begging you… Don't kill me…

Blah – normal text

_Blah_ – Ruka's or any other person's thoughts

**_Blah_** – Natsume's thoughts

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mikan was panting… The marathon has already ended and they ended up losing… The first place was Anna and Nonoko… The second place was Misaki and seaweed… and last place was Natsume and Ruka…

"So… I guess we didn't win, huh?" She said as tears started to form in her eyes…

"Its okay, Mikan…" Tsubasa replied while trying to comfort the girl… at the same time… loosen the rope that was binding the two together…

Mikan wiped her tears with the back of her hand…

"But it was my fault that we lost… I mean… I keep on losing my balance and end up falling…"

"Its okay… don't worry about it…" He said as he placed his arms on both of Mikan's shoulders… earning glares from the two boys… Ruka and Natsume…

Tsubasa just laughed it off and decided to take Mikan to the canteen near the stage…

"Hey, Mikan… Let's eat at the canteen… my treat…"

"Really?" she asked then she nodded… Tsubasa held her hand as they went to the canteen…

But someone was looking at them…

_Hmm… This is getting a bit complicated… yet, interesting…_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mikan was cheerfully munching on a donut… it's easy to lighten her mood… just a donut and she's fine already…

"Tsubasa-sempai? You're not eating your donut… Are you okay?" Mikan asked the boy just across her seat… who seems to be gazing at something or rather someone or rather someone's eating habits…

"Uhh… Huh?"

"Are you okay, Tsubasa-sempai?"

"Y-yeah! I'm fine…" He managed to say…

_I better tell her soon… or I'm gonna lose it…_

"Umm… Mikan…?"

"Yes…?"

"Umm… you see… I wanted to…"

"You wanted what…?"

"I wanted to… talk to you… about something…" he said looking away and stifling a blush…

"Oh… Sure!" she said in her usual tone…

"Can we meet tonight? Umm… Let's say… under that tree…" Tsubasa said while pointing to a tree a little bit far from their current location…

"Is it that important…? Why don't you tell me now, Tsubasa-sempai…?"

_If those guys see my plan… they'll kill me for sure…_

"Yeah… it is VERY important… just to make sure no one else knows about it, okay?"

Mikan nodded…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Ruka-pyon! Natsume-kun!" Mikan Shouted to get the boys' attention… Ruka tried his best to restrain himself from laughing because of the sudden 'Natsume-_kun_'…

"Oh… Mikan… What brings you here…?"

"Nothing… I just wanted to check you guys out…"

"Oh… We're okay…" Ruka looked at Natsume who seems to be blushing… "Right… Natsume-_kun_…?" Ruka giggled

"Shut up, Ruka…"

"Yeah… Riiight…" Ruka giggled again…

"What's up with you guys?" Mikan asked…

"Idiot…" Natsume said as he started to walk away…

"C'mon Ruka… The session with the maiden will start soon…"

"Oh… right… Are you coming with us, Mikan?"

"Uhh… Yeah…" She said as she gazed her eyes on a certain dark-haired boy…

_Something's not right… and I think it's about Natsume… why's he acting like that…? He's not teasing me much… he's actually changing…_ Mikan smiled at the thought…

"Why are you smiling, Mikan…?" Ruka asked but he received no reply…

_Yeah… nice job, Ruka… Asking something like that…but still, I can't help it but be amused by her smile…_

"Ruka-pyon…?" Mikan asked the dazed-off Blonde… He was already behind them… and it's seems that Mikan and Natsume were walking side-by-side… and even Natsume was looking at him…

_Natsume… it's your turn now…_

"Oh… Mikan… Don't mind me… go on ahead…"

And Mikan continued walking… and so did Natsume…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Hey, little girl…"

"I said… don't call me little girl!"

"Whatever… just listen…"

"What is it…?"

Natsume's cheeks began to turn pink… good thing the sun's already setting…

"Have you… ever… loved… somebody…?"

_Huh…? Natsume isn't like this at all…_

**_Darn it… Darn this mushy stuff…Darn writer…_** (hehe)

"Well…" Mikan started to blush…

"I have…" She said with her bangs covering her face…

_**She has…?**_

"But I think he hates me… so I have moved on…" she said regaining her composure…

"No, you're wrong…"

"Huh…?"

"How could somebody… hate a person like you…?" Natsume said… his face as red as a tomato…

Mikan smiled…

"Yeah… he may dislike you, cause you're an idiot… but he can't just hate you like that…" He added…

"Natsume! You're so mean… but still… thanks…" She turned pink… and she smiled sweetly at him…

He smirked…

_**Nice move there…**_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Author's notes: Sorry if it took so long… and if it's so short… I promise that the next chapter will be posted soon… and I'm gonna make this a ten-chapter fic… if not, maybe longer… (munches on a cloud 9)

Natsume: No fluff?

Me: I know… but it will be on the next chapter… but unfortunately… it maybe a TsubasaxMikan fic…

Tsubasa: Yay!

Natsume: (grunts) Whatever… I'll kill you, Andou…

Me: hehe is it just me or is it getting hot…? It's summer… it's really hot…!

Hotaru: Idiots…

Youichi: Please review…


	6. Tsubasa's ups and downs

Author's Notes: Hi guys! I'm so sorry for the very late update… I'm having a hard time finishing my chapters because our computer's kinda broken… well, kinda… but don't worry… I'm doing my best to keep it unbroken… just to post the other chapters… but I need your support… please pray for me and my computer… I'm so so sorry for the confusion… I intended to write that this chapter will have a TsubasaxMikan fluff… it's not a TsubasaxMikan fic… Sorry for the inconvenience! Thanks to…

Janine07 – thanks for telling me to write!

Natsume: Hey, Aya! Come here! (Drags me by the ear)

Me: Hey! Stop that! I'm older than you, you know!

Natsume: Are you?

Me: Yeah, I am!

Natsume: then act more maturely…

Me: fine then… ehem… Natsume? You're grounded!

Natsume: I'll kill you…

Disclaimer: Not mine… I wish it is…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The day has already ended and the campers are ready for the big day tomorrow… Campers rushed to the bathroom to take a shower and get into their pajamas…

Mikan went slowly to the bathroom while holding her clothes… it's been a long and tiring day for her… but she still has something in mind…

_What will Tsubasa-sempai tell me…? And what made it so important…? Oh well…_

Mikan sighed and went inside the shower, closed the shower curtain behind her and began to unbutton her blouse… she held the knob and twisted it gently…

_The water feels great…_

Mikan held her face up so that the drizzling water would touch her face…

_Natsume…_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tsubasa sighed as he walked out of his dorm room… his dorm mates were getting a bit… a heck of a lot annoying so he decided to walk to the tree where he arranged a meeting with Mikan…

_Oh Mikan… I'm gonna tell her tonight…_

He had a determined look and he's not giving up… as Tsubasa slowly walked to the tree, he didn't know that someone was watching his every move…

_Andou…_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Tsubasa-sempai…" Mikan said as she approached her sempai and hugged him, making the boy blush a deep shade of red…

"Did you wait long…?" she asked and he shook his head…

"No… I just went here a little early…"

"Oh, I see…" she said and looked at the ground…

"So, Tsubasa-sempai…"

"Please… Mikan, drop the sempai…"

"Uhh… Okay…"

Silence surrounded them…

"Umm… Tsubasa…" she said then she paused…

"What was the important thing you were gonna tell me… Tsubasa?"

"Mikan… You see, I wanted to tell you… that I…"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"So, when are you gonna tell her, Ruka?"

"I dunno… how about you, Natsume?"

"It depends… maybe sooner or later…" He sighed then Ruka looked at him…

"Ohh… I see… I envy you, you know?"

"Why?"

"Because…" Ruka stopped talking when they heard voices… they hid under a tree and peeked at the two people talking…

"What was the important thing you were gonna tell me… Tsubasa?"

_Tsubasa…? That Andou guy?_ Natsume thought…

"Mikan… You see, I wanted to tell you… that I…"

_What? Mikan…?_ Natsume thought…

"Natsume… we shouldn't be doing this…" Ruka whispered but Natsume hushed him…

"Be quiet…" Natsume said… he peeked again… His eyes widened at the scene when he saw Tsubasa hugging Mikan… Rage and fury filled his eyes…

"Mikan…" Tsubasa whispered…

"I love you…"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tsubasa's eyes shot wide open and he stood up from his bed, he couldn't sleep after Mikan turned him down…

"_**Mikan…" Tsubasa whispered…**_

"_**I love you…"**_

_**Mikan's eyes softened when she heard those three words… she couldn't believe that her sempai… a boy older than her, would actually fall for her…**_

"_**I-uhh… Tsubasa…" she replied, but she didn't know what to say…**_

_**Tsubasa loosened his tight grip against Mikan to look at her straight in the eyes…**_

"_**Mikan, I don't know how I fell… but I just did…I didn't realize it at first but everytime I saw you… my heart… it sped up…" Tsubasa whispered gently…**_

_**Deafening silence surrounded them again…**_

_**Mikan gulped and opened her mouth, but no words came out…**_

"_**I understand, Mikan…" He whispered**_

_**Mikan looked down with her bangs covering her eyes…**_

"_**I-uhh… I can't…"**_

"_**Huh? Mikan?"**_

"_**Uhh… T-Tsubasa… Y-you see…" Mikan said as she stammered at every word…**_

_**Tsubasa held her chin making her look at him straight in the eye…**_

"_**I'm sorry…"**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**I just… I-I don't…I don't feel the same way… as you do…"**_

_**Silence overwhelmed once again… Tsubasa step back away from Mikan with his head down…**_

"_**I see… so you hate me?"**_

"_**No! I-I it's not t-that I hate you…"**_

_**She paused and sighed…**_

"_**It's just that I already love someone else…"**_

_**Mikan looked down at her feet…**_

"_**I know he doesn't like me… but I must at least try…" she said…**_

_**The solemn scenery was broken by a couple of footsteps heard from behind a tree, the couple looked up but they only saw silhouettes…**_

"_**You better go to sleep now, Mikan…" Tsubasa said… he turned away and walked slowly but was stopped when Mikan grabbed his wrist…**_

"_**Are you angry at me, Tsubasa?" She asked…**_

"_**No, I'm not…" he said as he smiled weakly at her…**_

_**Mikan sighed and smiled sweetly at him…**_

"_**I'll wait… no matter what happens... I'll wait…" he said as he pulled Mikan into a kiss…**_

_**Mikan's eyes widened when Tsubasa's lips caught hers… she quickly pulled away and looked down… Her face beet red… she can't believe her first kiss was from her sempai… and it was awfully good too…!**_

Tsubasa sighed… _Well… at least I get to kiss her…_ he smirked… and fell asleep…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Author's Notes: HAHAHA! I'm really sorry for the late, late, late, late update… hope you could forgive me… yeah, I know it's short… also sorry if this chapter sucked… I was in a hurry when I did this because we have assignments… it's the first day of classes, darn it! Well, I'm still happy and sad… why? Because I finally met Fudge Chocoholic in person… hehe and at the same time… I'm sad because it's the last epi of Gakuen Alice on animax… WWWAAAHHH!

Hotaru: Things have an end, you know…

Me: And life ends too…

Natsume: Want me to ends yours? (brings out fire ball)

Me: N-no T-thanks… (waves hands nervously)

Mikan: Please review guys! Criticisms are greatly appreciated!

Natsume: Shut up, Idiot!

Mikan: (sticks tongue out)

Me: (Continues her assignment)


	7. Camp's last day?

Author's notes: Hi guys! Sorry for the late update… uhmm… I guess… it's my fault for not using my time wisely… and I'm really sorry… I'm having such a hard time thinking about what to write especially when you're loaded with assignments…

Sigh…

I wish I had no assignments for this day…

Well, it'll not happen… anyways… hope you like this chapter…

But this chapter might not be long… I beg forgiveness to that… Please review, okay?

Natsume: You're pathetic… just like this game… (plays summoner in PS2)

Ruka: No! Not there! Here! Yeah! Go! Backstab by Flece!

Natsume: I know what to do you know!

Me: It's amazing what a simple pathetic and idiotic game could do to a prick… hahaha!

Natsume: I heard that…

Me: (shuts up, FOREVER!)

Disclaimer: It's not mine!!! Okay?

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mikan sat awake in bed, tears in her eyes fall slowly unto her cheeks. Her other dorm mates are busy with their own dreams. She wiped the tears with the back of her hand and lied down…

_I can't believe I just gave away my first kiss!!! And to someone I don't particularly like as well… I'm such an idiot…_

She closed her eyes, and before she realized it… she was sleeping…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The students are getting ready for the last day of camp… All the students were either taking a bath or having breakfast at the mess hall…

"Morning, Natsume-_**kun**_…" Ruka greeted…

"Stop it, Ruka…"

"Hey, Are you okay?"

"No, what do you expect? My gay dorm mates were all squealing in my ear… I didn't get much sleep…"

"Gay?" Ruka said, a bit scared…

Mikan walked out of her dorm… As usual, the two guys blushed when she greeted a good morning…

But something wasn't quite right…

"Mikan, Are you okay?" Ruka asked…

"Oh? I'm okay! I'm fine!" she replied with a weak smile on your face…

_I can tell you're not…_

"CAMPERS, PLEASE PROCEED TO THE HALL FOR THE LAST SESSION!"

"Let's go, Ruka-pyon, Natsume-kun?" She said…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"It's the final day of camp guys! And it's the friendship day!" Yui declared…

"Why friendship day? Because it's the day of making friends to other Alices and also to the staff of this camp! Also, the person who has the most made-friends here in camp will get a reward tonight in the banquet night…" The maiden added…

The crowd screeched and wailed…

"And lastly, you can say what you want to your special someone later tonight in the banquet night…"

Silence…

"Anything you want…"

Natsume and Ruka had serious faces…

"Okay! Let's start our friendship day now!" Yui shouted then everyone stood up and tried to make friends as much people as they knew…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"I can't believe I made so much friends in such little time!" Mikan exclaimed…

"Well… It is friendship day…" Yui said…

"WAH! Fushimi-san!" Mikan shouted, shocked…

"What's wrong? You're Mikan, Aren't you?"

"Yes, I am Mikan…"

"The girl with the Nullifying Alice… so that's why I can't make you fall in love with the Andou guy…"

"What?"

Yui giggled…

"Well, I have the love alice…"

"But you shouldn't do that to people…"

"What's my alice for if I shouldn't do it…"

"But it's just wrong…"

"Say what you want…"

"I'm sorry, Yui-san… but maybe you're alice just don't work on people already in love…"

Yui frowned and sighed…

"I guess I can't do anything about that anymore…"

"Huh?"

"You better change… the banquet will start soon…" and after that she left…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Good evening, everyone!" the camp maiden exclaimed…

Cheers and chatter could be heard in the whole hall…

"Tonight, You will know the friendliest person in the camp… but first, we'll know the award winners of the camp…"

_**Most Athletic alice**_

… _**Nonoko!**_

_**Most Imaginative alice**_

… _**Yuu Tobita**_

_**Most Beautiful alice**_

… _**Misaki Harada**_

_**Best Leader**_

… _**Tsubasa Andou**_

_**Best Staff**_

… _**Yui Fushimi**_

_**Fastest Eater**_

… _**Kokoroyomi**_

_**Most Gentle alice**_

… _**Ruka Nogi**_

_**Hottest alice**_

… _**Natsume Hyuuga**_

Crowds cheered when they heard the names announced…

"And now our friendliest alice here in camp…"

_**She is…**_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Author's Notes: I told you it was short… hahahaha! I'm sorry! I'm just sooooooooooo suuuuuuper busy… Please understand! After hearing the desperate cries of my readers and also the amazing inspiration-givers… I got convinced and updated… hahaha! I know I'm a fool… Oh! And I'm changing something I said in the earlier chapters… This will be a nine-chapter fic… oh! And I'll also be working on a few song fics… Thanks to MYX and MTV… I've got some songs to work on…

Natsume: I hate gay guys…

Me: I love em'!

Ruka: They are creepy, you know!

Me: Not to me! I'm the Gay Eater! Haha!

Hotaru: Really? I'm a Gay Eater too…

Natsume, Ruka and Me: wide eyed

Mikan: Please review… arigatou! Bye bye!


	8. The Banquet Night

Author's Notes: Hi guys! Here's the update you've all been waiting for! Nyahahaha!!! Anyways, I've added some awards… and for the "Hotaru as Most Seafood eaten"? I think I can't put that in this fic… why? Because Hotaru didn't go to camp… I'm so sorry… but you could check on it in the first chapters… enough about that! Still, I thank you guys for reading this fic… I hope you also read my other fics… and oh… I've got a surprise coming in in this chappie!

Read on if you want to find out! Nyahahaha!!!

Natsume: I think I get it?

Me: Get what?

Natsume: The surprise… smirks

Fai-mommy: Hi guys! Umm… Why am I here anyways?

Kuro-pi: I'm here as well… and I hate it…

Natsume: Hate the authoress…

Me: runs away

Disclaimer: I am poverty, I don't own this… It pain…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Tonight, You will know the friendliest person in the camp… but first, we'll know the award winners of the camp…"

_**Most Athletic alice**_

… _**Nonoko!**_

_**Most Imaginative alice**_

… _**Yuu Tobita**_

_**Most Beautiful alice**_

… _**Misaki Harada**_

_**Best Leader**_

… _**Tsubasa Andou**_

_**Best Staff**_

… _**Yui Fushimi**_

_**Fastest Eater**_

… _**Kokoroyomi**_

_**Most Gentle alice**_

… _**Ruka Nogi**_

_**Hottest alice**_

… _**Natsume Hyuuga**_

_**Most Used Alice**_

… _**Fire Alice and Nullifying Alice**_

_**Most Unused Alice**_

… _**Shadow Manipulating Alice**_

Crowds cheered when they heard the names announced…

"And now our friendliest alice here in camp…"

_**She is…**_

B-Bmp…

B-Bmp…

B-Bmp…

B-Bmp…

…

…

_**Mikan Sakura!**_

The crowd roared in delight as Mikan walked upstage to receive her humungous trophy…

"Congratulations, Mikan!" Yui cheered…

"Thank you, Yui-san…" Mikan replied…

"**And Now! Let the dance begin!!!"**

After those words, Everybody paired up and danced…

"Mikan…" Natsume called…

Mikan turned and blushed…

"You just called me by my name…" Mikan smiled and grabbed Natsume hand as she ran away to the nearest solitary place… Natsume remained calm but was bothered about Mikan's sudden action… He blushed a little when he realized he was holding Mikan's hand firmly like there was no tomorrow…

"I've always wanted to do this…" Mikan whispered as she stopped running… Natsume kept silent, letting Mikan do the talking…

"Ever since I've known you… I've always wanted to hold your hand… Just like this…" The wind blew on Mikan's hair, caressing her cheek… She faced Natsume…

"Natsume-kun…"

Natsume looked away, stifling a blush…

"I just want you to know that I-"

"I love you, Mikan…" Natsume cut Mikan's sentence…

Deafening Silence…

"I love you too…" Mikan's tears fell…

"Very good, Natsume!!!" Ruka yelled…

Natsume turned, shocked and confused…

"What are you?" he asked…

"I'm not really in love with Mikan…" Ruka said…

"He actually helped me…" Mikan said, wiping her tears…

Natsume was silent…

"I was helping you too, Natsume-_kun_"

Natsume was still silent…

Finally, He spoke up…

"Helping? What do you mean?"

"You loved Mikan, But you never wanted to tell her… I pretended that I love her so that you could confess your feeling for her…"

"But you sounded so convincing…"

Ruka laughed… "It had to be convincing or else it won't work…"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Bye Guys!" The staff bid farewell in a unison as they bowed their heads at the same time…

"It was nice having you here!" Yui added…

"I'm sure next year, we'll come back…" Natsume said with a smirk…

"Yes, we will! And we'll bring a lot of friends too!" Mikan said, enthusiastically. As the students bid their last farewell, you could see everyone's smiling faces… well, almost…

"Tsubasa-sempai…" Mikan said as she walked closer to her sempai…

"Arigatou, Mikan…" He said, his eyes looking down at her…

"But what for?" She asked.

"For making me realize who I really love… and also, because of that kiss…" He said and he blushed, Mikan blushed with him…

Mikan giggled and they laughed it off…

"I'm glad we're still friends, Tsubasa-sempai… even after what happened…" She said as she went inside the bus… Tsubasa only nodded and went to the back… while Mikan sat in front…

"Oi." Natsume called…

"Oh, Natsume-kun…" Mikan patted the seat beside her… "Here, Sit beside me…" Natsume tried his best to hide the hint of red on his cheeks and he sat beside her…

"Natsume-kun… Are you okay?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because of you and Ruka… I still can't believe you tricked me…!"

Mikan giggled… "Well, at least you confessed… I was waiting so long for that…" She said as she looked out the window…

Silence…

"If it weren't for Ruka, I wouldn't realize how much you mean to me…" Natsume whispered in a low tone… his head down low… He grasped Mikan's hand and held it firmly…

The engine started and the bus was moving…

Mikan smiled and she faced Natsume…

"You're so sweet, Natsume-kun!"

"Stop calling me that!" He said annoyed

"I won't! I like to call you Natsume-_**kun**_! And I will call you Natsume-_**kun**_…!"

Natsume just smiled…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**It hurts me to say this… but I really love Mikan…**_

_No! You don't!_

_**How can you say that? You never even know my true feelings!**_

_I just know! Don't you trust me? I love you, Tsubasa! I love you so much! Ever since I first met you…_

_**I'm sorry, I don't have any feelings for you…**_

_You hurt me every time you say that…_

_**I know, but I just don't love you…**_

_Don't you know that Yui's just using her alice on you!!!_

Tsubasa woke up… Beads of sweat covered his face and he panted heavily… He looked at his side and saw the girl he loves sleeping beside him…

_**Just a dream…**_ He thought…

It was the banquet night when Misaki Harada confessed her feelings to Tsubasa Andou. And after that, he realized he was just used by Yui… But no hard feelings, It's all part of camp… He looked around the bus and he saw that everyone was asleep… He looked at the front where Natsume and Mikan sat…

_**They sure do love each other…**_

_**Just like me and Misaki…**_

He looked at her again and whispered… "I'm so lucky…"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Author's Notes: Yay! At last! My sched's light today and there's not much homeworks to do… so I updated… Isn't that amazing? God must love you! Hahaha… anyways… I know you didn't get the surprise…

Hotaru: Yes, I didn't…

Me: Shut up… Anyways… I know I'm not good at surprises… hahaha! But this is a surprise! I updated! Cool, huh?

Natsume: Where's the kissing scene?

Me: hahaha!!! That will come on the last chappie… which the next! Nyahahaha!!!

Ruka: crying because of little part in the fic

Me: Don't cry, Ruka… Do you want me to make Mikan kiss you?

Mikan: blush

Me: hahaha!!! I'm evil!

Ruka: Just please review everyone… sniff

Me: munch munch


End file.
